world is mine
by kyelmarsh
Summary: ok this is what i kinda wanted to happen if the gang lost to count Walts. but just look inside ok. it also has why it's rated M. btw it's also a romance, fantasy, and horror. oh and there are one or two OC ok.
1. Chapter 1

world is mine

...

a little story [or big story it depends] of eternal sonata. this is what I would want to happen if the gang went up agenst count walts and lost becomeing his slaves for life [well or untell they could get out]

...

WARNING!, WARNING!, WARNING!.

THIS STORY CONTANS: RAPE, VIOLENCE, DRINKING, DRUGS, BAD LANGUEDGE, BLOOD, AND ALOT OF BAD AND SOME STOLEN JOKE'S. [if i use your joke i will refrence you in that chapter.] and finaly this also contains yaoi and shota if you dont like click the back button ...NOW! GO! GO! GO!

...

I do not own eternal sonata or any thing in it. *_ctrl c / ctrl v* _there now i never have to say that again.

...

enjoy at your own risk.

...

"Fuck!" yelled Alegreto as he kicked the wall infrount of him hurting his foot when he did seeing as he no longer had shoes. it had been one month since they had lost to waltz and he could remember every word he had said.

[flash back mode]

"Well well well what do we have here and here I was scared you would win but here I am standing and you. Well not so much" said count Waltz kicking Alegreto in the ribs focing him to clutch his chest in pain.

"You wont get away with what your doing" said Fredric trying to stand but was hit on the back of the head with the butt of a lance.

"Actuly I think I will seeing as none of you can do anything to stop me" said Waltz then chucaling as he saw polka on the floor un moveing. She was the first to go during the assault on the gang who had been ambushed on the way to Waltz giveing him the upper hand.

"What are you going to do to us" asked Beat as he tryed and failed to even turn over to see the light from above. "Are you going to kill us now?" asked Beat as he did Waltz walked over to him and put his foot on his chest.

"Oh my no. do you know how hard it is to find good slaves but I suposes you will do at least for now." Said Walts as he dug his heel in to Beat's chest makeing him screem in pain the sound echoing throout the palice.

[back to real time]

Beat was just now being tossed back in to his cell with Retto after his dayly beatings among other things from count Walts and like always as soon as he got back he started crying in the middle of the floor. And as always Retto went over to him and wraped his arm's around Beat's bloody, shakeing, and naked body trying his best to sooth him to sleep as Fredric sat in the cell accrost from theres.

Fredric always sat on the floor astaring at the wall almost never blinking and only eating half the food that the gaurds bring. Retto knew what every one of his friends had to do every day he had even used them to mark down the time of the day like now he knew it was noon when Walts first woke up. Beat wouldbe forced to see him again later at nine thirdy like every day Retto had alredy done his dayly job which was cleening the entire throne room and then tasteing the counts food to make sure it was not poisend by his new cook Viola.

Jazz was forced to be the counts body guard well his and his new wife Fallsetos body gaurd and they all new he only got her becuss it was his way of pissing off Jazz and forcing him to comply at the same time. He would never hurt Fallseto so he had to protect them both so he was right beside them 24/7 Salsa and March were his new entertaners along with his maids for every thing that Retto did not clean. We also knew that he only took Fallseto to piss off Jazz becuss of what he always dose to Beat and the fact that he openly stayted it so we both knew that Beat and Fallseto had it the worst off.

"Retto why is this happening I cant take it any more. It hurts. It hurts so much." said Beat between sobs and then continued to bawll in to Aligretos shirt. It pained Retto to see Beat like this to the point of it actuly hurting him and he just continued to sooth Beat untell he passed out in his arm's.

"That basterd. Dont worry Beat I have a plan we will get out I will make your pain go away even if it's the last thing I ever do." said Retto softly smothing out Beat's hair and laying him down on his mat before wipeing away the tears on his face. "We will get out." Retto whisperd kissing Beats forhead and pulling the thin covers over him before getting up and walking to his cell doors.

Looking around Retto found what he had hidden away from Waltz it wasent much but when Polka ... stoped breathing he was able to get a hair clip. With proper twisting and Retto's matery of all things regarded to stealing which he had gotten alot of practice in when he was stuck in his cell. once he had gotten it from the matt he ran back over to the door makeing sure there were no gaurds around.

"Retto what are you doing" asked Beat now wakeing back up his eye's still red and puffy from the crying earlyer and now Retto was trying to pick between escaping and trying to find help. However beat was to broken for him to leave right now so he tucked the kye in the pocket of his rag pants and walked over to the matt to culde up to Beat. Laying with Beat was nice but Retto could not get the urge to get them out of her from his head along with other urges but with what was going on he had to restrain him self.

Nobody but Fredric knew about how Retto really felt about Beat so cuddling up next to him was nice and it was only made better by the fact that Beat always wraps his body around the closest object when he slept.

"Hay! Slave number one get you ass to the door now!" said a randome gaurd as he walked over to Fredric's cell which was strange they had never told Fredric to do anything. Now was the first time I had ever seen Fredric really move as they took him down the hall to the Grand hall and I think they took him to Walts but im not sure. All I knew was that I was here Beat was next to me and that I was protecting him as soon as he was taken again I would go get help for us. And then we would be free. Free at last.

...

Well I hope you liked it ... or not your choice. but anyway this is that last fanfic im going to make untell I finesh at least five others that i have allready started which includes this one. btw if you felt sorry for Beat now just you wait and if you dident ... you cald hearted, evil, soul less prick. ... you are a monster and you are going straight to hell.

[thank you VG cats here's your refrence]


	2. Chapter 2

world is mine chapter 2

...

enjoy at your own risk

...

Allegreto pov

...

Also sorry about the pov for the last chapter it went from no peticuler pov to Retto so ya sorry from now on there will be specifc povs.

...

"Retto. What time is it ?" Asked Beat curling up closer to me wraping his arms around me while doing so. The felling was amazing but I had other things on my mind at the moment like why had they asked for Fredrick? They have never needed him for anything but other then that there was still the fact that I only had so much time with Beat beofer they came back.

"Hay Retto ... Never mind" Said Beat standing up which is finally when I snaped out of my little wooryed bubble of regret and sadness. As Beat walked his little butt swayed just a little trying not to really stare I looked ot where he was going and saw he was just going to his diary. It was a gift from Waltz or thats what Waltz said anyway but im pretty sure it was a crule joke on his part.

Beat wrote in it every day it was his way of counting the days he was traped in here under the count force to be his punching bag. Twice every day Beat is taken away to him and away from me that basterd however as soon as they take Beat again I will get us help. There has to be some body who can help us anybody at all well I will have to find out tonight or to be more exsact seeing as March and Salsa were just taken away. I should get my chance as soon as they get back that leaves me about two hours with Beat and then he always get back three hours later.

Not that it matters once I get out im not comeing back without help and I dont think I can find strong enufe fighters in only three hours. So I know what will happen to them they will be beaten and torcherd so Waltz can find out where I am thats why I cant tell any of them. Espeshilay not Beat I might like him alot maybe even love him but that dosent change the fact that he's a blaber mouth espeshily when in pain or scared. So soon yet so far what to do? What to tell him? What not to tell him? So much yet so little theres only one thing I can do.

So I walked over to Beat and wraped my arms around him. "It's time for us to leave this place. All of us." I said as he put down the diary and turned around to hug me back when I saw his face again I saw something I had not seen in so long. Beat was smileing it was beuteful and even if this filled me with more joy then I ever knew I could hold I also felt a deep sadness becuss I knew soon that smile would be gone.

"Beat ... no matter what happens I want you to remember something" I said pulling him closer to me again wraping my arms just a little tighter.

"What is it Retto?" he asked wraping his arms tighter around me trying to mimic me.

"I will be back alright and I will nevver truely be gone no matter what happens I will be for you even if im not really here" I said he semend to get what I was saying as he hugged me tighter and started to Cry again so for the last bit of our time together he was in my arms. When they came to take him away he dident fight it like he normaly did so I took that as a sign and as soon as the gourds where gone I made my way to the cell door.

There were no gaurds atleast not yet and every body was off doing there dutes normaly Fredric would still be here with me but they took him away still would like to know why but that would have to wait. For now I grabbed the lock pick I made and with steady hands well I picked the lock and ran to the closest cell with a window which thank the gods was Fredric's. After I got in to his cell I want to the window it was small but big enufe for me to squeez in to and out of but that wasent the problum the problum was that the cells we were in were on the 11th floor.

I would never say I was scared of hights mostly becuss im not however im just a tad bit scared of falling from the hights to the ground and spattering every thing with in a 50 mile radis with my blood. So if I wanted to make it down I would have to be extremly carefull and hope that the castle walls were as jaged as I remeberd. Takeing one last look around I saw Beats diary and made a small note in the front pagge just for him before slowly getting out the window. And as soon as I ws out side I was kinda missing inside but ignoring fear I slowly started down the wall past the other windows seeing nothing much to note untel I came to one window inpaticuler.

I saw Waltz more of him then I would have ever hoped to see in my life but thats not what sent me over the edge quite litaraly what I saw was beat underneth him crying seeing as much of him as I wanted to. I always knew what the count had done to him but actuly seeing it with my own eyes I was not able to controle my self my vishion turned red as I punched in the window and flinging my self in the the room. Once in side the first thing that happend was my foot colided with his face sending him in to a wall luckaly Beat had ben rendurd unconches only moment before so he dident have to see me like this.

"Wh how did you escape!" yelled count Waltz backing up from me only slightly as I walked forward and ignored his question entierly and when I was close enufe I kicked him in the cheest back in to a wall this time landing on a trunk makeing fall over. Seeing what was in side it made my day as I picked up my blade I would have killed him with it right there but A bunch of gaurds came in with swords a lot bigger then mine. Without thinking I looked down at beat then back at the window listnoing to my heart I ran at it and I jumped.

Not my best idea. I was plumiting down quite quickly I could see my life flashing before my eyes my past leading up to the present and just as the ground of the night was only a short fall from me. I saw him my futcher our futcher there he was a fighter and he was running to me there was somebody behind him he looked kinda small. I could only hope that he was running to me to save me and becuss he was orderd by Waltz to kill me not that he would have to try very hard soon. However eather way I dont think he can help me becuss this was the end ... or was it.

I saw the man leap up it was gracefull and somehow even with me falling from such grate hight like a rocket not only did he catch me he got me and kicked off the wall back over to his friend. Once safely on the ground or more in this mans arms I looked up to see where I had fallen from I had made it to the 6th floor which from this place was about 13 normal storys high. looking back I saw the boys face to find out he was more like a boy then a man maybe 16 or 15 the one next to him was huge had a rock hard body and looked like he could brake my neck in 15 diffrent places.

"Come on lets get you to our hide our. Oh and my name is Tempo this big guy here his name is Rythum. But enufe with that we should get back before They fine us here" and with that they took off away from the palice with me in there arms or Tempo's arms anyway. I passed out soon after so next time I awoke I will have to ask them more.

...

Ok if i used a joke of your please tell me if you read this [which you probly wont] but anyway im sure I used somebodys joke so refrence for all yay! hope you liked if not go fuck a toster. or call me at my new number 1-800-EAT A DICK. ... [team four star]


	3. Chapter 3

World is mine chapter 3

...

enjoy at your own risk

...

Allegreto pov

...

I woke up feeling dizzy and saw we were in the middle of nowhere I had never seen this place before. I looked around and it did not look like a secret base there was nothng around for miles. I soon found Tempo and Rythum sitting on the ground most likely resting so I got up feeling my leg wobble when doing so and sat next to them.

"So who are you guys anyway?" I asked looking over to tempo who took his time looking back to reply.

"Well I told you my name. However I think you may want more detail. You se I am Tempo revers grip blade master also known as the silent chill" Said Tempo with a smile.

"And this big guy here is Rythum master of the claymore and known as the volcano" Said tempo lightly punching Rythum's arm who just keep looking out in to the night.

"Is there anybody else? ya know with your group?" I asked looking out in to the night stareing at nothing inpaticuler.

"Well ya were not going to atk count Waltz with only two pepole were not stupid we have four pepole" Said Tempo then chucaling to him self before laying back.

"I cant tell you much about the other two besides there names. Which are Dirge and Bass" said Tempo then shuting his eyes. after a while I saw that Rythum had fallen asslep siting with his eyes open. I figured I should get a little more sleep so I layed down wondering what was going on back at the caslte.

...

Viola pov

...

"So Allegreto really got out?" I asked looking over at Fallseto who had snuck away from Waltz for a little bit I dont really think he cared he only wanted her for apperances. Besideds from what I can hear he's with Beat right now again this was the forth time today I can only what he must be fealing right now.

"Ya that's what I keep hearing Waltz yell to the gaurds about the cells are going to be gaurded 24/7 now. However I think that if Allegreto could get out then theres hope for the rest of you." said Fallseto which made me wonder what did she mean by 'the rest of you'.

"What about you arn't you comeing?" I asked but still trying to pay attention to the over sized oven I was slaveing over to feed the little insolent prick.

"Im affrade I can't. You see im now afisholy marread to him I cant leave at least not yet besideds I have something bigger then escaping planed" she said as she figgeted with the long dress she was forced to were at all times.

"God! I hate this thing I cant move at all!" yelled Fallseto as she stopmed her foot which pulled on the dress and made her fall face first in to the ground. No matter what was going on I could not resist but lagufe and when she got up she started to also. Right now was about the only time I would have to talk with her so I was trying to ask her anything that I could.

"Oh hay do you know where they took Fredric?" I asked to which she looked suprised and then just shook her head.

"You dont want ot know. I dont even know it all and it makes me sick but from what I have heard there just beating him and asking him the same thing over and over." said Fallseto grabbing her arm and looking down to the reflecting floor of the kitchen.

"What are they asking him?" I asked her slowly sturing some type of soup thats name I could not pronaouns.

"They keep asking 'who are you' did you know that there is no file anywhere about him not in forta, not in barock not anywhere it's like he dosent exsist." said Fallseto and just then I saw Jazz come in I was going to ask him what was going on but he rushed over to Fallseto and kissed her.

"Jazz what are you doing A gaurd could walk in at any moment" said Fallseto pushing Jazz off of her and looking around however Jazz kept his hands on her hips.

"Dont worry they are all potroling the cells or the main ballroom right now and they wont be arouinf her for another two hours" said Jazz then KIssing Fallseto again. Now Fallseto looked happy and started kissing him back and not that watching them suck face isent fun but I just went back to stiring this soup. However I could not help but wonder what was going on with Fredric.

...

Fredric pov

...

"I have told you before and I will tell you again my name is Fredric chopin I am a composer and pianist born in warshaw polend and at this very moment am laying in a bed in paris, France sick with tuburculosis" I said still trying to get out of the ropes that bound me to this metle chair.

"Stop lieing! there is no recored of anybody named Fredric ever being born at any part of the world nor has anybody but your friend have heard about you. And as for Poland and France nither of theas places exsist. Now your going to stay here untel you tell us who you really are" said a gaurd who then left the room to leave me in my chair still wondering how I was going to get out of here.

...

Allegreto pov

...

We finaly made it to this secret base of theres and I got the grand tour however that was not much I aslo got to see Dirge who was aperently the leader of the there little group he seemend rather odd. However they were all exstremly powerfull so they were my best bet at rescuing Beat and the others so I said I would help them get in to forta castile and help them take down count Waltz. However I would do so if they helped me free my friend to which they agread.

"So we have a deal?" I asked Dirge.

"...Yes. Now leave me" He said turning around and I could have sworn the back of his head had eyes in it however I must have been seeing things becuss as soon as I blinked they were gone. So we were setting off in three days we have to get prpared I just hope that we will beable to get there before something really bad happens.

...

Hope you liked this chapter hope you liked sorry for the jumping of povs but from now on it's going to be like this. So that you know whats going on for both sides sorry if it bothers you. Also I am sorry for my lack of spelling abilaty once I am done wrighting it all I will go back and do a spell check untell then just try and read it I dont think I did that bad good luck and look forward to the next chapter the OC will be looked deeper in to. see ya then.


	4. Chapter 4

World is mine chapter 4

...

enjoy at your own risk

...

Beat pov

...

It's cold ... So cold the tips of my fingers are numb and the rest of my body isent doing much better you see I am no longer held in a cell no. Now they feel the need to lock me in this strange room and Count waltz had made the blue print for it so every hour on the hour the tempature in this room lowers by 15 deggres. It's like clock work it starts at room temp but I have been sitting in this room for so long it was about -10 degrees and the only thing I had with me was a small clock telling me it was now noon.

However the time no longer matterd now the Count simply torcherd me when ever he wanted forgetting his scedual so I had no idea when I was going to get out of here. Soon I fell over on the the cold floor goosbumbs forming on my arm as I did so I wish he could hae at least given me back my clothing. However all they gave me to where was some small tighty whiteys which did not help at all in this room and just as I hit the floor the temp droped to -25.

"R-r-r-retto p-pease get here s-soon" I said to my self my teeth starting to chatter and my I started rubbing my arms and legs trying to use the friction to keep warm but to no avile. ...

I have no idea how long I have been in here anymore the clock finaly stoped working once it got to cold but I was pretty sure by an estament that the room was now -105 degress how I was still even alive was amazing. However I couldent even shake from the cold anymore it was so cold my teeth had stoped chattering everthing about me stoped I couldent even blink.

...

More time has passed im not sure how much or the temp but I know I cant feel my body anymore I cant even tell if im alive or not. I cant feel my heart beat, I cant feel my chest move up and down to breath, I cant even open my eyes it's too cold however I can hear whats going on around me. Luckly for me the door apend and in came Waltz I never figured I would be happy to see him however thats just becuss it reasherd me that I was alive ... that or I had fallen in to the 7th layer of hell.

I could finaly start to feel what I felt now was not warm but it wasent too cold and it was hard under my back like armor so I was most likely beeing careed by a gaurd. After that I felt something warm and soft on my back it was fluffy probly a bed but why?

"Is he alive?" I could not quite make out who was talking but it surlly was not Waltz the voice was too kigh pitched maybe ... Falsetto. What was she doing? Did she get me out just to save me from the cold or was there more to it?

"Ya he looks like it so I think we cant waist time. So you and Jazz save Fredric while Salsa, March, and I take Beat and leave from the window right?" Asked another girl if I was not mistaken then it was Viola's so they were planing an escape I would have lisent to more but I passed out most likely becuss the whole time I was in the cold I had to stay awake.

...

By the time I woke up again I was out side in Viola's arms we were running and alarms were going off I still couldent move but my head was angled so that I could see behind us. There were a bunch of gaurds running after us seeing this I got a little strangth back from me fear. However the strangth did not last seeing as I had to use it to leap from Violas arm's and kick her out of the way as the gaurds shot a net at us.

The net was not all that hit me I felt something puncher my left butt cheek and I was out again for how long once again I do not know.

"Well what do we have here a little escape artest. He was the only one you could get back? Well no matter we did not need the others anyway and as long as I have this little one im happy" Said Count waltz as he looked at me from out side the net I was still wraped in. This was bitter sweet its awsome that my friends were able to escape but now im still here and traped with the Count with no one around. ... Now im sure if it. This is hell.

...

Alegreeto pov

...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU COULDENT SAVE HIM!" I screemed ad Viola who instently backed away slightly and I pounded my hand on a table. The other members had gone out to find the quickest path to the count and were on there way back now it would take them about half and hour to do so.

"Look there was nothing I could do ok. He jumped out of my hands and knocked me away from a net. I would have gone back to get him but then the archers came out. Or did you not see Falsseto at all!" Said Viola jesturing to the bandeged leg of Fallseto who had an aroow shot right below her knee. With her strangth and god knows her will power we all know she will full recover we just dont know when.

"Ok im sorry but ... DAME IT ALL TO HELL! WHY COULDENT I SAVE HIM? I HAD THE CHANCE TO DO WHY DIDENT I TAKE IT?" I yelled falling to my knees tears swelling and pouring out of my eyes as I punched the floor. The others did not stop me the others did not even move they just let me get it all out.

There was a void in side me now one that I could only describe as where my heart should be. Just as I was done the others came back and they had a strange piace of paper with them. The second I saw it I knew what it was it was they had a page or at least a fragment of beat's diary on it was writen.

_**seeking for light only to find darkness**_

_**feeling the flame only to drown in the water**_

_**hearing the wind only to be traped in a cave**_

_**this world is at a loss it's goodness can not be found**_

_**not seen, not heard, not tasted, not touched, and not felt**_

_**however the joy is not gone just simply missplaced**_

_**if you use your sixth sence then by the power of you heart**_

_**you can and will find what you seek even if not in this life**_

_**for if there is no clear path to take in life**_

_**then maybe a new door can be found in the sweet embrace of death.**_

Reading what he wrote only furtherd the void and gave it strangth so this was what Beat would right just small little phrases. If only I had known I would have taken him with me but even from the pain he felt every day he never showed any sign of this. It was like he had stoped careing about life no more then that he had tossed life aside and he was welcomeing death.

"Thats it no more waiting we know the path we have what we need were going to get him out we move out at dawn" I said.

"But what about Fallseto and we still need time to rest before we fight" said Jazz which really only made me angry.

"FINE IF YOUR NOT COMEING I WILL SAVE HIM MY SELF!" and with that I grabbed my sword and ran off already knowing a path to Walts who I owed a good stab in the gut.

"Beat dont give up yet im on my way"

...

Beat pov.

...

"Come on screem for me bitch!" shouted the cound as he pounded away at me however for once I was dressed while he did so as he only punched my face in repetedly. This had been going on for a few hours now yet I refused to let out a single sound and the resoult was he would hit me harder I knew he would only stop of his own free-will if I sold out my friends.

"Come on this dosent have to be so hard if you just tell me" Said Waltz harshly grabbing me by the chin and when I did not speek he tossed me on to his bed.

"Fine you want to be diffacult then we can play it your way" said the count then snaping his fingers at which point 10 maids came rushing in to the room.

"Ladys I will be back in one hour when I retern I want him to be sparcaly cleen not a single speek of anything on him you hear me. I have a little anouncment to make" Waltz said before leaveing the room and as soon as he was gone the maids swarmed me and stiped me of everything I had. The removeing my clothing part did not take very long seeing as I had very little actuly on the harder part was getting my entier body cleaned off.

I was not really strugaling to fight them however I also did not do as they told me when they told me to lift my arms I did not when they told me to lift my legs I did not. Some of them got mad one even slaped me while the others just gigaled saying howmuch I reminded them of the count when he was young. That little comment made my stomick churn and flip and soon they had me bent over the edge of the tub so they could cleen the final area.

They had me completly cleened in under half and hour so there was still time for me to look around sure I could not really go to far from where I was but I could look. Then as I turned my head to the right as if just to make me sad one of the maids had opend a window which would have been purfect if I wernt hand cuffed.

"Retto you have to hurry theres no time to waist" I said a single tear falling from my eye as I saw Waltz enter the room. What had happend in the past that was nothing what Waltz had planned for the practicly tomarow was just down right evil. However my mind quickly went to other things and Count Waltz looked me up and down and striped. In the words of a wise old man... "Fuck"

...

ya end of chapter I would say there are only about two or three more to go and I will do my best to put a fight somewhere in the next chapter and show off the OC's powers and fighting styles. untell then review good or bad dont care ether way I got a view so go fuck a toster ... or maybe a waffle iron?


End file.
